Monster high school
by Moonangel24
Summary: Serena's Father finds a new School for Serena to go to with the hope of making her stronger. But what they all didn't know was this school is magic all around a school for Monsters. Serena may be Sailor Moon. But can She handle being alone by herself. Only a few humans have come to this school and those Huamans are the ones who study the maigc of Demon Slaying. hope you like N
1. Chapter 1

Monster high 


	2. Oliver's run in

Monster high

So Serena was filling Her normal grade horribly and it was time Her father put his foot down but he didn't know what to do about it but more then anything he wanted Serena to make other friends and most of all because he wanted what was bust for Her so he thought hard about his choices.

So he began looking into Schools for Serena.

Till One day he went into this store after work and pick up some food for his family and when he came out he bump into a Man who was different but didn't mind he was kind and gentle plus he kept his jacket hood over his head and gave Serena's Father a book to a school.

Let begin.

So sorry about that Spoke Oliver. It not a promble sir Spoke the other man. Has he help pick up his things. He seen a book full of different schools.

Looking for Schools for your Kids Asks the Man. Yeah I want to send my daughter to a better school then the one she going to now just a normal school I would like for her to learn more in life and go to different places, I have finally made some great Money and I want her to have move in life replied Oliver.

Well if you are looking for a great school for your daughter then I would suggest you send her to the school I sent my Son too Replied The Man. Oh what school is that Asks Oliver.

Here this School is the best and a bus will take her over so you wouldn't have to worry replied the Man. How far is this school Asks Oliver. Not to far but hey it a great school they teach great subjects replied the Man. Um may I look over your Book Sir Asks Oliver.

He began seeing it was like a collage the students live in dorms. Um so they get send to a collage like school replied Oliver. Yep Spoke the other man. I'll do it this is a better choice I'm sure replied Oliver smiling.

Here this is where the bust pick up students and brings them to the school bye now replied the man.

Oliver ran home talking to His wife who was happy about it too. if only they knew it was more of a collage for Monsters.

That all for this first half be updating more soon.


	3. A School for Monsters

Monster high

Serena was walking home from Darien's place has of lately something was wrong with them Darien kept blaming himself for being weaker then everyone else but no one got the hint at all that Darien was feeling more like leaving and betraying the future world.

what is his promble it always like this with him yelled out Serena walking down the street.

I have no idea Serena but Darien really has been acting weird he doesn't even show up anymore for battle replied Luna walking beside her. I know Spoke Serena.

I'm home Called out Serena walking though the door.

Sweetheart welcome home Spoke up Her Mother Grace. Hello Mother Say's Serena. How it go on the test Asks Grace. Great I've been doing better scent I started having Amy help me out replied Serena smiling.

Um this is much better I'm proud of you dear Say's Her Mother. Thanks Mother replied Serena smiling well I'm going to go to my room now replied Serena. Wait your Father and I wish to tell you something and we think it best for you Replied Grace.

What is it Asks Serena smiling.

We finally found a school for you Spoke up Her Father Oliver. A school but I already going to school and I'm about to graduated only have 1 year left Spoke Serena. I know but this is something new and I want you to have a lot more then a normal teenager I want you to go to this Collage Spoke Oliver.

Collage I just got out can't I at least think about this myself Asks Serena surprised. It is a collage and a high school too replied Oliver smiling. I don't want to leave my friends daddy Spoke Serena.

Serena your growing up into a women I want you to take ravages on life I want you to have every Possibility in life and learning and this is it, i won't have you living with us all summer I know Spoke Olive.

Has Serena took the School book it look like any other school in truth but under the cover it much more from human learning. But the small Book in her hand talking about the school it look like any other school guide.

School Yokai Academy. Um it looks like a school like any other replied Kagome. Yeah well this is it so you better get packing cause I already sign you up and you leave in 2 days Say's Oliver. What.. but what about my school and my friends and what am I to bring with me Yelled Serena.

everyone Spoke Oliver. what Asks Serena. confused. Look Serena I already had James pack all of your stuff to go well beside your bed and a few other things but I have made a deal with some one and gave him a lot of Money for your entice replied Oliver.

No...Not fair Yelled out Serena. Get a good night sleep Serena by the way I even paid for you to take Luna with you so you will feel right a home Spoke Oliver smiling.

Bye Sister will miss Spoke Sammy Smiling. all of them couldn't wait to get reed of her.

This is for the best Serena Replied Grace.

later that day She called all the girls about her parents sending her to a new school so she will no longer be at there high school anymore.

Bus it here.

That the bus Serena this collage bus will take you to your new school Spoke up Oliver. You can't be serious Say's Serena. Yep goodbye Sweetie have fun Smiled Her Mother grace with her Father too.

Come on now dear don't be shy Spoke the bus driver smiling.

Serena got on the bus with Luna sitting on her shoulder.

Her family wave goodbye to her.

Meanwhile.

Amy was doing some study on this so called Yokoi Academy and found nothing on it.

I think Serena and Luna are in trouble Spoke up Amy being serious. What do you mean Asks Leta confused. I look up this school Her dad put her in and there no such thing called Yokoi Academy Spoke Amy.

Oh No could it be some kind of trick by the Nagivese Asks Mina. I don't know but we have to try and stop her before it too late Say's Amy. Let go Yelled out Rai running out the door with them all following Rai.

Has Amy called Serena oh her phone.

Hello Answered Serena. Serena your in danger Yelled out Amy on the phone. What do you mean Asks Serena confused. Has Amy was cut off by Serena going though a tunnel and it was dead the signal was dead not even one bar on this side Spoke Serena.

This is it Miss Spoke the driver smiling.

Oh what can Amy be going on about how can this place be bad Spoke Serena walking around then went into the office where they were waiting for her.

Hello I'm Serena where do I go to find my room Asks Serena smiling. Oh yes Miss Tuskino we have the rest of your stuff up in the penthouse Replied Keada smiling. The Penthouse Asks Serena. Yes your father paid for you to have a big room replied Keada smiling.

Thanks where it at Asks Serena. Hold on a moment Spoke Keada.

has She spoke into a mica phone Sango Slayer will you please come on in the office Asks Keada.

After siting and waiting for a moment a girl with long dark brown hair came into the office with a guy next to her he had black hair blue eyes and almost look like Darien.

Miroku, Sango, this is Serena she new here so can you take her to Room 305 Spoke up Keada. Um the penthouse nice Spoke Sango. But does Inuyasha know about this Asks Miroku He hasn't check in yet but i will tell him when he get here Replied Keada.

Um I have to share a room Asks Serena. Yes but don't worry you have different room with beds it just everything else you have to share we don't have a lot of penthouses built here there's only 7 penthouses on are schools campus So you have to share with a room mate Replied Keada smiling.

Ok I understand as long has were not in the same room am OK with that replied Serena smiling. Well so would you like me to show you to your room Asks Sango. Yes Please Replied Serena smiling.

Has they walk down the halls looking for Her room. It was then that Serena and Luna notice the monsters in the hall. Ahhh What are they Asks Serena confused. There Demon, Monsters, Vampires werewolves and so much more Replied Sango smiling.

Monsters Asks Serena scared. Of course there's monsters here it a School for Monsters or people like us i should say replied Sango. Hey didn't you know Asks Miroku.

My Father sign Me up here Yelled Serena sacred.

She just like Kagome Spoke Miroku. I went to an all human school i never knew there were schools for Monsters replied Serena. Yes there's school for witchcraft demon's, Demons Slayers like me, Monks Priestess's like Kagome and Kikyo, not everyone one is bad though replied Sango smiling.

Oh Ok Spoke Serena. Come let go get you into your room Spoke Miroku rubbing her butt. Punch...You Pervert Yelled Serena. He does that a lot but he not a bad guy he just likes girls I will try to keep him off you Replied Sango. Hitting him with his weapon

Thanks Spoke Serena walking around the school watching everyone around.

Here it is this room is yours and Inuyasha's Spoke up Sango. Is Inuyasha a human like you guys are Asks Serena. Some what he is Spoke Miroku. He human then replied Serena. Well not full Human replied Sango. Has they walk in the door.

He's not full human Asks Serena confused. He's a half Demon replied Sango. A what Asks Serena. A Half Demon means he was born from one of to things normally He is a Half Demon and half Human replied Miroku smiling.

Oh I see Spoke Serena confused still.

OK I'm going to pick out my side of the room now and unpack while I let all this sink in so please if I may have a min Spoke Serena confused. Sure take some time we will meet up in the kitchen later replied Sango leaving with Miroku following her.

Inuyasha had heard about sharing a room this year it made him bad but he couldn't do anything to change it. the fact that He wasn't in the mood to see Kagome in the office ever sent they broke up over the summer just bad things would happen after another it was tiring.

Here my room He look at the names on the door he thought his room mate would of been a guy but it was a girls name.

My room mate is a girl well maybe it won't be so bad after all replied Inuyasha has he walk into the room.

when he walk into the room he could see the living room was the first room seen after walking in though the hall from the door. Then there was two bathrooms one small on and the other one was bigger. then the kitchen was big and a nice size one.

then there was two bed room. Inuyasha smelt Serena's scent, So He open the other door seeing it was empty to he figure this room would have to do.

Serena was freak out about this.

Luna did you ever hear of monster schools before Asks Serena. Back on the moon I did replied Luna. In fact I went to one once Spoke Luna. You did Asks Serena. Yes that how Artermist and I met Replied Luna smiling.

So would it be safe to stay here and learn about magic Asks Serena. Serena I was a master of the arts and so is Artermist but we had to used are powers a lot till one day we got are self trap in this cat Body and then your Mother took us in Spoke Luna.

I'm Sailor Moon maybe it can't be all that bad being here then I can show Rai who stronger replied Serena smiling. Well then take care of yourself and besides I'm right here beside you I can help you understand your study's replied Luna smiling.

Yeah I'm going to stay and stick it out unlike Rai who would have run home by now I'm going to show her who boss replied Serena.

Just make sure no one get hurt and mostly you Spoke Luna. I will act like I'm a Witch Say's Serena. Um your way better then a Witch Serena replied Luna. You are the Moon Princess replied Luna. I know but they don't know that replied Serena.

You just act like a Sorceress Say's Luna. OK I can pull that off right Asks Serena. Yes and I will help you with something to make people think you help me out Spoke Luna. Like how Asks Serena. Say you cast a spell to help me talk replied Luna.

Sure Ok but what about real magic Asks Serena. Use your locket there a secret about the moon locket Serena you don't have to change into Sailor moon in front of everyone replied Luna.

I don't Asks Serena. No you don't Replied Luna. then how do I make this work then Asks Serena. You remember the Luna Pin right Spoke Luna. Yes Replied Serena. Well in stand of using the Luna pin use the crystal to hide be hide the mask of someone else replied Luna.

Um maybe I can make myself look more like a witch Say's Serena smiling. I have to see this replied Luna smiling.

Serena look at herself in the mirror and used the magic words she became a beautiful white women. Her Hair was white has snow her body is white has snow everything on her was white and Dark Blue half purple eyes with her Moon Mark on her head.

So what do you think Luna Asks Serena smiling. Wow your beautiful Say's Luna. thanks Say's Serena. Serena just remember everyone time you take a shower or anything you must recharged yourself again Spoke Luna.

Serena went to finish working in her room when She spay herself with her lilac scent perfume.

She walk out into the front room and walk into the kitchen and started cooking something to eat. Um I should meet my room mate now I'm done unpacking so I should go meet her.

So how will Inuyasha and Serena first meeting go keep reading hope you enjoyed this new idea of mine.

That it for this chapter.


	4. Meeting Inuyasha

Monster high

Inuyasha open his door finally smelling food being cook it smelt great.

Ahhh Hot Spoke up Serena cooling down the stove. Man I hate when I do that Say's Serena smiling at Luna.

Hello Spoke up a male's voice. Has Serena turn around looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't believe how beautiful she look he never seen a human like this before she was beautiful.

Hi I'm Inuyasha Walker and I guess were going to be living in the same room so nice to meet you room mate Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Wow He has ears on his head thought Serena.

Ah Hello I'm Serena Tuskino Replied Serena blushing. It nice to meet you Say's Inuyasha.

Um would you like some food Asks Serena showing him what was in the pan and on some plates too.

Wow it smells great I love some thanks Replied Inuyasha sitting down at the stool.

So Ah if you don't mean me asking are you really a Half Demon or am I scenting you wrong Asks Serena acting like she had magic more. On not your right on about that I'm a Half Demon Replied Inuyasha smiling.

OK well I would like to tell you I've never been to a school for Monsters before My Father had Me going to humans Schools Replied Serena. Oh no not human's school Oh you pour girl believe me you well love it here you be yourself and not many pick on you but sometimes you will have to kick there asses from time to time Say's Inuyasha smiling.

Great Replied Serena.

SO what are you what kind of Monster are you Asks Inuyasha.

I'm a Sorceress Replied Serena. Luna Lunch is ready girl Yelled Serena. Coming Yelled back a black cat with a Moon mark on her forehead.

It talks Asks Inuyasha. Yes She does Replied Serena blushing.

Hey Inuyasha let go out the Pizza Places is throwing a great deal for Pizza Spoke up Miroku. You want to come too Serena Asks Sango. Wait your not Serena Spoke Sango and Miroku at the same time.

Of course I'm Serena. But the girl we met in the office had golden Hair and blue eye and tan color sink she was Human Replied Sango surprised. that how I look in the human world Replied Serena blushing.

What do you mean Asks Miroku. I went to an all human school like I said I didn't know about a School for monsters but My father always told me to hide my true self so no one ever knew the truth Replied Serena blushing.

OH OK that make scent I guess Spoke Sango. yeah sorry I didn't say anything earlier I just didn't know where I was and it a new school so I thought staying silent was best Replied Serena.

It OK no need to say your sorry when all you ever done in life is hide your true self Spoke Miroku smiling.

So I guess I will see you all later Spoke up Serena. Why aren't you coming with us Asks Sango. I already made food but later on Ok Replied Serena. OK See ya come on Inuyasha Spoke Miroku.

I would like to save some money plus I'm already eating in with Serena growled out Inuyasha. Come on Inuyasha what going on with you Asks Sango. I know who else will be going and I don't want to see Kagome Yelled Inuyasha. can't you two hang out like friends Asks Sango.

Bye now Replied Inuyasha going back to his food. find see you in class tomorrow don't be late Replied Sango.

What was that about Asks Serena. My Ex girlfriend always hangs out with Sango too and I can't see her right now Replied Inuyasha. Oh sorry Say's Serena. do you have anything to go with this Meat Asks Inuyasha.

A bottle of A1 Replied Serena smiling. Thank you Spoke Inuyasha taken the bottle and dipping his food in it now.

Well I'm going to study up some more and head for bed so night Inuyasha Spoke Serena smiling.

Goodnight Replied Inuyasha smiling has he finish up the food.

That it for this chapter thanks for reading.

That it for this chapter.


End file.
